White Heat
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: This is pure smut with a dash of surprise at the end! Chuck is late coming home one night and Blair tortures him in the best way possible as she teases him...click inside to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

She was lying on the bed, looking stunning in an emerald green dress. He moved closer to her and saw her breathing was coming in even sounds and her hand was curled up next to her cheek on the pillow. He smirked as he moved closer to the bed. Chuck began to loosen his bow tie and opened the first few buttons of his shirt as he continued to inch closer to her. When he was close enough to touch her he ran his finger down her arm and saw the goosebumps break across her skin.

She sighed deep in her sleep and he toed off his shoes as he climbed into the bed next to her. He brushed her coffee colored hair off her neck and placed a light kiss there before sucking the skin and nibbling. Blair moaned and let out a sigh of pleasure as she threaded her fingers through his hair and brought his face even closer to her.

"Were you even asleep?"

She smirked. "Maybe."

He brushed his finger against her nipple and it pebbled instantly. Chuck brought his mouth down and sucked into his mouth through the fabric of her dress. Her moan jerked his cock alive. Next thing he knew she had rolled him over and straddled him.

"Do you like that baby?" She asked as she began to tilt her pelvis and ride him through his clothes. His cock, hardening with every slight rise of her hips, was soon at full mast.

"Fuck yes." Chuck grabbed her hips and pulled her down on him as he let her ride him at aslow maddening pace when all he wanted to do was sink into her tight heat and pound her until she was screaming his name.

Blair wagged her finger at him as he tried to move his hand underneath her dress and slip it into her panties. "Not so fast, Bass. You made me wait all night for you. The least I could do is return the favor and make you ache for me."

Chuck growled deep in his throat. "There was an emergency at Bass Industries," he said while gyrating against her.

She ran her fingers down her neck before inching them up her creamy porcelain skin. "Hmm, that's too bad, baby. I've had an emergency of the wet kind in my panties all night long."

He hissed as her words only served to make him harder. She began to pull her dress up her long legs until it was tangled at her waist. He could feel the wet spot she was leaving on the front of his pants. She lightly brushed her fingers against his cock and palmed him as he thrusted into her hand. Chuck closed his eyes as the pleasure shot through him by result of his sexy wife. When he opened his eyes a moment later the dress was gone. His gaze immediately shot to her bare tits before slowly sliding down her body until he saw all that she had on was a red thong that was nothing more than two scraps of lace holding it together. He never had wanted to tear anything off more in his life.

Blair began moaning as her fingers travelled down her stomach as she teased her belly button and the lace at the top of her thong. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she dipped her fingers into the thong and began to touch her wet pussy.

"I'm so wet, Chuck," her voice was a breathy purr as he unbuttoned his pants and shoved his boxers down so his thick, hard cock was out in the open. He began to move his hand slowly up and down his length before squeezing hard so a dollop of precome oozed out. He spread it all over his hard dick.

She continued to tease herself and he watched as she was thrusted a finger inside herself and let out a loud gasp of pleasure. Blair eyes were on his fat dick as he continued to pleasure himself. "Did I do that to you baby?" She teased as his eyes darkened with lust until they were almost black.

"Let me see those fingers, " his voice came out husky as he clenched his jaw to stop himself from ripping everything off and fucking her the way he wanted to. Blair pulled her fingers out of her thong and even in the darkness he could see that they were glistening and wet.

He grabbed her hand and keeping eye contact the whole time he brought two of her fingers to his mouth, opened, and sucked them inside as his eyes rolled back in pleasure as the taste of her exploded over his tongue. "You taste so fucking good, Blair."

"You make me taste that way." Her hips bucked and she began to ride him like a bull. "I can't wait anymore, Chuck. I wanted to torture you until you couldn't stand it anymore but I'm the one who can't stand it. I need your cock inside of me. Making me whole. Making me clench around you and coming."

His hiss of pleasure echoed in the room as he grabbed her ass and crushed his lips to her. Blair instantly let out a gasp as the ferocity of the kiss and his tongue stroked hers as they began to get rid of all their clothes. He reached over to the bedside table to grab a condom, until she took it out of his hands and threw it behind her. Chuck arched an eyebrow at her as she shrugged her shoulders and began to sink her wet heat down his throbbing dick.

They both let out twin sighs of pleasure and his pleasure only continued to grow at her next words.

"I want you to put another baby in me."

Chuck grinned as she began to ride him and he thrusted upward while rubbing her clit. "I thought you'd never ask, gorgeous."

 **The End**

 **A/N: Hi! I know it's been ages since I posted anything but I thought a steamy short was in order. I know I have so many unfinished works in progress and over the next few months I would really like to complete them. Life has just gotten in the way. If you've been a reader of mine for awhile thank you so much for sticking with me. If so inclined, I would love to hear your thoughts on this and which one of my WIP you want to see a new chapter of next. Thanks!**

 **A/N 2: I can also make this into a series of steamy shorts if anyone would like more smut!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This takes place in 2x08. Warning: This is pure erotica/smut! Enjoy!**

His face was buried in between her legs; his tongue swiping at her clit as she threaded her fingers through his hair and begged him to continue. She was breathing heavily as his tongue continued to trace patterns over her hard nub and he slowly inserted his tongue to fuck her with it.

Blair awoke suddenly, gasping for breath. It took her a few minutes to get a hold of her surroundings and then she realized she was in her bedroom with her panties stuck to her thighs because of the wetness seeping down them.

"Nooooo," she wailed out, distressed from being awoken when it was one of her favorite fantasies of her and Chuck together.

Her lips pursed together as she pouted but she trailed a finger down her stomach. Blair bit her lip; knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of bed until she relieved the pressure mounting in her core.

Her hand reached out to her bedside drawer as she opened it and shuffled everything inside, desperately looking for the one thing she needed. She grinned as her hand closed around the long, thick shape that she was dying to shove inside her.

She hurriedly grabbed her vibrator and brought it to her nipples, which were beading underneath the silk chemise she was wearing. She let out a loud moan as she traced her nipples with the fat head of the vibrator before lifting her full breast out of it and bringing her lips down and sucking the nipple inside of her wet mouth. Blair used her teeth and pulled on it just like she wanted Chuck to be doing right at this very minute.

Only touching her nipples wasn't enough. She needed more. She trailed the vibrator down her stomach and with every inch it moved downwards, the wetness continued to build between her legs. Blair moved her useless panties out of the way and brought the vibrator straight to her clit and moved it up and down.

"Fuck," she gasped. Blair couldn't believe how good it felt when she hadn't even turned it on yet. Her fingers fumbled to do just that and a loud moan erupted when she felt the buzzing right where she needed it. She continued to tease herself, her hips arching and trying to shove the vibrator deep into her pussy. She needed to be pounded. Fucked hard. Fast. To feel like Chuck always made her feel.

The vibrator slid a few more inches inside of her. "Chuck," she wailed. "I wish you were here. I need your thick cock inside my tight pussy." Just as she was about to plunge it all the way inside of her, her door burst open.

Blair pulled the vibrator out of her with a shriek and threw it underneath the covers and pulled them up all the way up to her face. That hid the evidence of what she had been doing, but the smell of sex was in the air. Her arousal was that strong.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota, her housekeeper began, as she bustled into the room. "I heard scream! I thought someone had broken in. Are you alright? Do I need to call police?"

Blair bit her lip. Her pussy throbbed. She needed Dorota out of her room and fast. "Dorota! You know you don't come in before you knock!"

Dorota's shrewd eyes finally took note of Blair's flustered face and the covers lying haphazardly over her. She began to back up, slowly, her steps hurried, even though the pace wasn't. "So sorry, Miss Blair! Remember...God always watching Miss Blair!" With that claim, Dorota flew through the open door and closed it softly.

Blair could hear her footsteps quickly moving down the stairs and she grinned to herself as she threw the covers off. "Finally!" She spread her legs and brought the vibrator back to her pussy when she realized she hadn't even turned it off. It was a miracle Dorota hadn't heard the incessant buzzing.

Blair slid her panties to the side and plunged her vibrator into her with one stroke. "Fuck!" Her hips arched off the bed as she fucked herself. Her finger rubbing her clit as she used smooth, but hard strokes to stuff her pussy. "Oh, God!" Each stroke made her get closer and closer to orgasm. She could feel the fire rising in her belly, her nipples hardening into even stiffer peaks, the walls of her cunt beginning to clench around the vibrator.

Her eyes closed as she imagined Chuck with her. How he would rip the vibrator out of her and hold his cock in his hand and make her beg before he fucked her. How he would plunge into her balls deep and not have been afraid to really fuck her. Not like how Nate had been with her when they were together. Chuck wouldn't treat her as though she were fragile. He would fuck her like the naughty minx she was. He would fuck her so hard until he spurted his cum inside her.

She continued to thrust the vibrator inside of her before pulling it all the way out and bringing it to her lips. Blair opened her mouth and sucked it inside. Pretending it was Chuck's dick she was slurping. "Mmm," she moaned. "I taste so good"

She couldn't stand it anymore and thrusted it back inside and immediately came. "Chuck! Fuck, I'm cumming all over your cock, just like the bad girl I am!" Her orgasm went on forever so she continued to fuck her herself through it, enjoying the vibrations that went through her as the walls of her pussy continued to clench down on the toy.

Several small aftershocks went through her body before she pulled the vibrator out of her body. The slurping noise echoed in her room. Blair had a naughty little smile on her face when she reached for her phone. She clicked the camera icon and took a picture of her freshly fucked toy that was sopping wet and glistening with her juices before scrolling to Chuck's name in her contacts. She attached the picture and sent it to him. She had a feeling he would be coming to fuck her within the hour.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! The next chapter of this will be coming next week and will be more on the sensual side. Until then! xoxo**


	3. Angry Sex

**A/N: This is pure erotica! If that's not your thing, then look away. Don't say I didn't warn you ;) If you have any requests or prompts for a CB sex scene then I would love to hear them. Anything goes - kink, rough, sweet, etc. We could all use some more steamy Chuck and Blair. Thanks for reading!**

I ducked just as a plate came flying towards my head and smashed against the bright walls before falling into pieces behind me.

"What the fuck, Blair!" I seethed.

"Don't take that tone with me, Bass. You're the one who is wrong here!" Her chest heaved up and down as she let the anger get the best of her.

I smirked as I watched her foot tap in annoyance and moved towards her where she stood in the kitchen. "Tell me, Waldorf. What is it that I've done wrong? Have I not treated you enough like a princess today; is this your way of throwing a temper tantrum?"

Her eyes glazed over with anger as she grabbed me by my bow tie and tugged until I was down to her level. "I saw you flirting with her."

"With who?"

"Your bimbo secretary," she screeched. "I came by to surprise you with dinner since you've been working so late and saw the way she was leering at you. Like she wanted to lunge and eat you up."

"I can't help the way women look at me, baby."

"Wipe that smug look off your face, Bass!"

"Make me, Waldorf," I said, as my voice lowered to a seductive pitch. "You know you want to."

Her eyes narrowed as she raised a hand. Before she could slap me across the face, I grabbed her hand mid-air and took a threatening step toward her. "Don't you ever do that again."

Blair swallowed hard. "I hate you."

"Is this how you want to play?" I asked and then spun her around until she was face-down on the marble slab of our island.

"Let go of me, Chuck!" She tried to wiggle free but I grasped both of her hands and held them tight behind her back so she couldn't move.

My other hand travelled across her silky skin and moved straight up her thigh before I grabbed her dress and pulled. Hard. Until the fabric tore down the middle and I could see bare skin everywhere.

She gasped in outrage and tried to get her hands free once again so she could grab her dress and cover herself.

I moved directly behind her and started rubbing my erection against the tight flesh of her ass. Before I unbuckled my slacks and pulled down the zipper and took my cock out of the slit of my boxers. I put my dick right between the folds of her thong-covered pussy.

She hissed as I moved it up and down. "Is this what will make you behave, Blair? A big cock. Does my wife need me to fuck the brat out of her?"

"I don't want it," she replied, but without the anger and outrage of before.

"Are you sure, baby? It seems like your juices are seeping through that tiny scrap of fabric you call panties and are soaking me."

She shook her head and her russet curls flew all over her shoulders. I released her wrists and grabbed a handful of her hair as I slid her lacy purple thong to the side. "Fuck, Blair. You're so soaked that the lace is sticking to your pussy lips."

I looked down at my cock. It was huge. Thick. The head purple with lust and want for my wife. I pushed in a little and Blair out a sigh of satisfaction. I slid the tip of my cock in and out but never pushing in entirely so I could tease her.

"Give it to me," she whined as she looked over her shoulder, her eyes almost black with desire.

"Give you what?"

"Your dick, Bass. Fuck me."

"With pleasure," I said before plunging into her entirely and stuffing myself inside her tight pussy.

"Fuck! Give me more, Chuck. Fuck me."

"Isn't that what I'm doing?"

"Harder," my wife hissed out.

"Like I would Amelia?"

Blair turned around all the way until she was facing towards me and pulled herself off my cock completely.

"Who the fuck is Amelia?"

"My secretary, "I whispered with a grin.

Blair growled before she shoved me down on the kitchen floor and took my cock that was sticking straight up in the air and plunged down on it. "Amelia can't fuck like this Chuck," she panted as she started to ride my dick. She rose all the way up on my cock before taking it all the way back in until I was balls deep in her. "She can't fuck you like your wife can. I'm a lady in the streets and a whore in the bedroom."

Her words made me moan as did the way she rode my cock. Blair squatted over me and rubbed her clit as she fucked herself furiously down the length of my thick dick.

"Fuck yes," she said before leaning down to kiss me. My mouth opening immediately as our tongues dueled. "Fuck, your cock feels so good Bass."

I growled and spun us around until she was on her hands and knees and taking my cock like a good little slut. I held her hips as I pounded her furiously; my balls slapping against her ass as I made her take every inch of my length.

"Chuck," she whispered as she threw one of her arms around my neck and fucked me back. "Mmm, I love when you're inside me. It feels like home."

"You need this fat cock, don't you?"

"Yes!" she screamed out. I felt her pussy tightening against me and knew that she was close. I started to thrust harder and felt the telltale tingling in my balls that signaled I was about to explode inside my wife.

I picked her up in my arms and shoved her against the refrigerator door as I jerked up and down my cock and her eyes started to roll around in her head as she screamed my name; her pussy milking my length until I moaned her name and my cock started to explode in her.

"Give it to me, Chuck," she groaned as I pulled out of her and she moved her fingers around and in and out of her pussy, mixing our come together. The image was so hot that my cock started to jerk again and a few more beads of come flew out and right against her clit.

"Mmm," she sighed dreamily as we both collapsed on the floor. I pulled her into my side and she put her head on my chest and looked over at me with a smile. "That was amazing."

"It was. The best yet."

"You say that every time," she proclaimed with a laugh.

"It's the truth."

"I love fake-fighting with your, Bass. That was so fucking hot."

"Your jealousy is addicting, Blair. It makes me even hotter for you."

"Thank God your secretary is actually a man and not a woman or I would be even more possessive over you than I am now." She trailed her fingers down my chest and circled my nipple before leaning down to lick it.

A growl erupted from my throat. I loved what a little hellcat she was. "Do we have time for another round before we pick the kids up from Eleanor and Cyrus?"

She nodded. "I want to make another baby, Chuck," she whispered into my ear and just like that I was once again rock-hard.

"Me too, baby," I said as I captured her lips.

xoxo


End file.
